touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Story of Eastern Wonderland
*Regresar a Página Principal ---- The Story of Eastern Wonderland |imagen = |Titulo Original = 東方封魔録, romanizo Touhou Fumaroku, que significa Sello grabado de un demonio oriental |Titulo Comercial = Story of Eastern Wonderland |Creador = ZUN |Genero = Danmaku ( Juego de disparo vertical ) |Empresa = Amusement Makers |Consolas = NEC PC-9800 / EPSON PC-486/586 |Modo de Juego = Modo Historia, Un Jugador |Fecha de Salida = Version Completa: 15 de Agosto de 1997 |Requerimientos del Sistema = Intel 486 33MHz, 2MB hard disk, EGC, PC-9801-86 (FM SOUND BOARD), 520k RAM }} 東方封魔録　～ The Story of Eastern Wonderland(romanizado: Touhou Fuumaroku ～ The Story of Eastern Wonderland,Lit: "Sello grabado de un demonio oriental ～ Historia del Mundo Maravilloso del Este) Es el segundo Juego de la saga Touhou Project, su versión completa fue lanzada en Agosto 15 de 1997, creado por ZUN y publicado por Amusement Makers. A partir de este juego, la serie Touhou adopta el género de disparos en vertical con estilo Danmaku (subgénero de disparos en vertical donde hay más balas, haciendo énfasis en esquivar disparos más que en dispararlos). El juego presenta a Marisa Kirisame y Mima como enemigas. En este juego vuelve a aparecer Reimu Hakurei, quién deberá detener, junto a su fiel acompañante la tortuga Genjii, la invasión fantasmas y "Youkai" que están libres por Gensokyo causando problemas. Mima, de The Highly Responsive to Prayers reaparece en este juego y aparece por primera vez Marisa Kirisame quién seguiría apareciendo junto a Reimu Hakurei en todos los demás juegos de la serie hasta la actualidad. Modo de Juego El juego sigue siendo de un solo jugador, se mantiene el sistema de "Bombas" (ó "Spell Cards"), que, al igual que muchos otros juegos del género, eliminan todas las thumbbalas enemigas de la pantalla, permitiendo salir al jugador de una situación peligrosa. Hace también la primera aparición de tres modaliades en disparo que son seleccionables al iniciar el juego: Ying-Yang Orb, Ying-Yang Sign, y Hakurei Amulet es importante mencionar que varían un poco en relación a los demás juegos de Touhou, si bien se podrá limpiar la pantalla de balas y eliminar algunos enemigos, no podrás hacer daño directamente a los jefes, (como en lo demás juegos de Touhou). El juego añade otras características como los Cubos de Colores, que aumentan el poder de disparo del personaje, el golpe crítico y los iconos de "Puntos", además de incluir por primera vez el "Nivel Extra" (que contiene una dificultad mucho mayor que las demás), así como múltiples finales dependiendo del rendimiento del jugador y del número de continuaciones utilizadas. Concepto El juego en sí fue diseñado para estar junto a Highly Responsive to Prayers en Comiket 52. ZUN, y no con arrogancia, afirma que se supone que es un juego danmaku con tantas balas que ni siquiera DoDonPachi, un popular juego de disparos en ese momento, compararía - al tener más balas, pero un hitbox aún más pequeño. Gran parte del diseño del escenario aparentemente fue influenciado por Darius Gaiden, una entrada en una serie que ZUN usualmente cita como una de sus principales inspiraciones. Antes de que el juego fuera lanzado en Comiket 52, ZUN ya estaba trabajando en Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream. Controles Los controles son introducidos de esta forma, y continuarían siendo el estándar de todos los juegos Touhou hasta la actualidad: Z = Disparo X = Bomba Flechas Direccionales = Mover a la personaje. Historia Story of Eastern Wonderland: Traducción (incluye el guión traducido y el manual) El juego incluye un archivo de texto en el que se explica la historia, dado que en el propio juego no se menciona, sino que comienza de inmediato el primer nivel, este texto ha sido traducido y arreglado al español para explicarlo junto con la historia. En las Montañas de la tierra del Este, se encuentra el tranquilo Templo Hakurei, lugar donde vive Reimu Hakurei, Una sacerdotisa en entrenamiento a quién aún le falta por aprender muchas cosas. Ella entrena desde el amanecer entre las montañas recluida del mundo exterior. -'Reimu:' ¿Entrenar?, eso está bien pero...creo ya es hora de una muy buena y larga siesta. Reimu dice lo que quiere hacer así que camina por la parte baja del Templo. Pero cuando regresa al Templo se encuentra con algunos fantasmas para su disgusto y ningún humano, aparentemente. Por lo que decide hacer ahí mismo una pequeña base. -'Reimu:' ¿Qué demonios es esto?, Así jamás podre tener el placer de dormir una siesta. Probablemente sea lo mejor...¡así podre demostrar el resultado de mi entrenamiento! Sin embargo, aún cuando Reimu odia mucho entrenar, ella se adentró a las montañas con el motivo de comer comida de otoño y entrenar arduamente. -'Genjii: '''Mi Señora!, Alguien o algo poderoso esta controlando a esos fantasmas, su líder debe encontrarse en alguna parte cerca de aquí. De algún modo...puedo sentir un poder desconocido proveniente de aquí cerca...en cualquier caso, a donde vaya yo la acompañare. ''Genjii, El sirviente de Reimu, está preocupado con el temor de perder a su Señora. -'Reimu: '''No debí escucharte cuando me pediste venir aquí, a ningún lugar! Yo no puedo volar por mi misma...pero tú si puedes volar. ''Así, con la ayuda de Genji, regresan al Templo Hakurei por el arma y tesoro mas poderoso del Templo...El Yin-Yang Orb. Armados, ambos se encaminarán a descubrir y detener a la hechicera culpable de lo ocurrido sin imaginar los lugares que conocerán y sobre todo...la gente poderosa contra la que se enfrentarán. Personajes *Reimu Hakurei : La Protagonista y personaje en el juego, desde su aparición en el juego anterior tiene más poder, nuevas habilidades y un mejor control sobre el Yin-Yang Orb. Siendo la encargada y única habitante además de Genjii en el Templo Hakurei, se dirige a las montañas a someterse a un duro entrenamiento, ahora que algunos espíritus y personas de gran poder han irrumpido cerca del templo, ella aprovechará esta oportunidad para descubrir el resultado de su entrenamiento anterior. *Genji : El sirviente de Reimu. Tiene apariencia de una tortuga, es capaz de hablar y volar, aparenta tener más de 100 años. Temiendo por su ama, él la acompañará a enfrentar a la persona causante de los sucesos en las montañas, gracias a su habilidad para poder volar por los cielos, ayudará y protegerá a Reimu de los peligros que les esperan mas adelante. Villanas El juego se compone de 5 Niveles en el Modo Historia (sin contar el Extra), cada uno en su mayoría tiene un Subjefe y al final del Nivel a una villana jefe del escenario.: *Tanque Ceremonial : Subjefe del Nivel 1, creado por la jefe del nivel para tenderle una trampa a Reimu. *Rika / Tanque Flor : Jefa del Nivel 1, un tanque manejado por la jefe del escenario, quién acepta el hecho de haber creado algunos monstruos de los que están sembrando el caos en las montañas. *Demonio Heraldo : Subjefe del Nivel 2, quién aparece solo para intentar detener a Reimu . *Meira : Jefa del Nivel 2, una chica Samurai de gran poder que solo ansia el poder de Reimu. *Esferas Guardianas : Subjefes del Nivel 3, también con la misión de detener a Reimu, siendo unas invocaciones de cuerpo en forma de esferas. *Las 5 Rocas Magicas : Jefes del Nivel 3, intentan detener a Reimu abarcando con sus conjuros la mayor parte del escenario. *Angel Guardian : Subjefe del Nivel 4. Una invocación de apariencia femenina y algo similar a las fe, trata de detener a Reimu, aparece dos veces en el mismo Nivel. *Marisa Kirisame : Jefe del Nivel 4. Aparece por primera vez como jefe en los juegos Touhou, siendo la aprendiz de Mima, quién es utilizada para detener a Reimu. Su apariencia es muy diferente a la que se conoce hoy en día, teniendo un rostro más suave y a la vez más maduro, su pelo es rojizo y está encima de una especie de planta, la cuál usa para volar.Tiene un gran poder y domina 4 Gemas elementales. *Mima : Jefe del último Nivel (aquí no hay Subjefes). Regresando desde el primer juego de Touhou como un espíritu vengativo, su apariencia es diferente a la del primer juego y puede utilizar las técnicas de Marisa, además de poseer más poder del que tenía anteriormente. Al terminar el juego sin continuar, el jugador obtendrá el Final Bueno, de lo contrario, obtendrá el Final Malo. Cuando el jugador obtiene el final bueno de alguno de los 3 tipos de Reimu, en dificultad normal/dificil/lunatico, se desbloqueara el Extra Start. Música El juego original incluía quince pistas, en el formato más visto por los juegos posteriores de la serie: un tema para cada etapa, un tema para cada jefe, un tema de pantalla de título, un tema de ending y un tema de Staff Roll. Todos fueron incluidos en la sala de música del juego, que también incluía los nombres de las pistas, y el nombre de cada pista aparece en la parte inferior derecha siempre que se reproduce en el juego; ZUN afirma que esto fue influenciado por Metal Black, un shmup de desplazamiento horizontal de 1991 de Taito. Este es el único juego de PC-98 que incluye dos versiones muy diferentes de su banda sonora, una versión FM y una versión MIDI, que se pueden seleccionar en el menú de opciones. La versión MIDI, no limitada por la baja polifonía de las placas de sonido FM para PC-98, incluye voces adicionales, melodías y frases en muchas canciones. La banda de sonido MIDI requiere un módulo de sonido externo para la reproducción, y fue diseñado para ser reproducido en un Roland SC-88. Las grabaciones de las versiones MIDI hechas usando un módulo 100% compatible se pueden encontrar aquí. En la sala de música de Mystic Square, ZUN incluye tres canciones sin usar que no llegaron a la versión final. Las quince pistas principales y estas tres canciones sin usar aparecen más tarde en Akyu's Untouched Score vol.3. Además, tres canciones que estaban en el juego fueron nombradas de manera diferente en el antiguo sitio web de ZUN para las versiones de las canciones de PMD. Legendary Wonderland (Legendario País de las Maravillas)(昔話わんだらーんど) fue renombrado como Crossing the Blue Sky(Cruzando el Cielo Azul)(青空超えて), Extra Love (Extra Amor) fue renombrado a Crazy Magic(Magia loca), and 戦車むすめのみるゆめ(The Tank Girl's Dream)(Sueño de la Chica del Tanque) fue reescrito como 戦車娘のみるゆめ(Sueño de Visión de la Chica del Tanque). El tema de Marisa Kirisame "Love-coloured Magic" fue arreglado tiempo después en Immaterial and Missing Power, y Touhou Hisoutensoku por NKZ Prensa Story of Eastern Wonderland fue lanzado junto a Highly Responsive to Prayers en Comiket 52. Desde que el primer juego estuvo completo desde 1995, no se sabe por cuánto tiempo trabajó ZUN en este. Akyu's Untouched Score vol.3 fue lanzado más tarde en el Comiket 71 a finales de 2006, que incluía las dieciocho pistas. El 19 de septiembre de 2002, todos los cinco juegos de PC-98 han dejado de venderse oficialmente, un poco después de que se lanzó Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. Links Internos *Juegos_Oficiales (Links) Informacion Adicional *Story of Eastern Wonderland: Personajes *Story of Eastern Wonderland: Musica *Story of Eastern Wonderland: Estrategia *Story of Eastern Wonderland: Miscelaneo Links Externos *Team Shanghai Alice *Amusement Makers (Antiguo) Sitio Oficial *Seleccion de musica de juegos PC98 (MP3) *Seleccion de musica de juegos PC98 (PMD) *Hoot Emulador Multisound Navegación en:Story_of_Eastern_Wonderland ja:東方封魔録_〜_The_Story_of_Eastern_Wonderland. ru:Story_of_Eastern_Wonderland pt:Story_of_Eastern_Wonderland fr:Story_of_Eastern_Wonderland de:Story_of_Eastern_Wonderland pl:Story_of_Eastern_Wonderland Categoría:Story of Eastern Wonderland Categoría:Juegos Oficiales Categoría:Amusement Makers Categoría:Comiket 52